You
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Second person POV. ReaderxDanny/Tucker/Sam::you choose:: You are flying in the middle of town. Floating a hundred feet in the air, you see the whole town looking at you. You feel them glaring at you angrily as you open your mouth to try to explain...


**Heya everyone! I got this idea from a HTTYD fic...who's name currently escapes me, but I used the idea of putting yourself in the story from that person! XD Haha, anywho, here's how this works:**

**_'s are where you fill in your name!**

**He/she: Depends on if your a guy or girl... Ex., if your a girl you would be hugging Tucker or Danny, if your a guy you would be hugging Sam.**

**FYI- THIS IS NOT DANNY'S POV! It's very similar of what might happen to Danny, but it is YOU who has ghosts powers and...well, read the story to find out! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

You are flying in the middle of town. Floating a hundred feet in the air, you see the whole town looking at you. You feel them glaring at you angrily as you open your mouth to try to explain that this is all a mistake, that you're not the bad guy. But they don't believe you. Your parents break through the massive crowd, guns blazing at you. You choke back a sob as you stare at the horror and angst clearly shown on their faces. Their youngest child, you, turned out to be the 'villain' of the town. You haven't done anything wrong. The mayor was overshadowed, you were being mind controlled, and none of this was your fault. But they don't listen, they shout at you to get out of this town, leave this place for good. So with a final glance at your classmates, your family, and you shoot into the air.

Clouds whoosh by your face as you pass the sign saying, 'Welcome to Amity Park!' You scoff at the irony; instead of being welcomed you were rejected, instead of being loved you were scorned. You shake the thoughts out of your head as you stare into the rising sun. It's beautiful with its oranges and yellows, but you don't want a sappy ending. The world isn't full of happy endings, you discover. You wish it was, with all your heart, but it isn't. So you drift into the dark forest, full of howling wolves and beasts. You think it's a welcome diversion to your current situation, and you enter it with open arms.

Dodging trees left and right, you fly through the oak trees with ease. It's odd finding oak trees in a supposedly haunted forest, you think, but maybe it's haunted? A laugh escapes your throat at that absurd thought. Haunted? you think while pushing your long white hair out of your face, That might be exciting... and if the Box Ghost even decides to show up... he's toa- ech, really don't like to- Your hatred of toast reminds you of your family, and that reminds you that they banished you, rejected you- A tear slips down your cheek as you land on a rock, burying your head in your arms.

"WHY ME?" you cry out in despair. It's pointless, since no one can hear you, but regardless you keep shouting that phrase over and over. Somehow, in all your sadness, you manage to build a fire to keep you warm. You hear a twig snap and you're immediately alert.

"Who's there?" you say shakily, trying to mask your pain with a confident voice. A small shadow passes behind you. You gasp and whirl around, hoping to find your intruder. Instead you face a thick fog, shifting back and forth in the night. You sigh in relief and turn around, only to become face to face with your intruder. You scream, loudly, and create an ectoblast in your hands.

"_! Wait!" the intruder cries. You lower your ectoblast in disbelief.

"Da-DANI?" you laugh, utterly relieved. You run over to your clone and squeeze her into a massive bear hug. She squeezes you back and laughs as well.

"_, it's so good to see you! I- I heard what happened..." You freeze, tears once again blurring up your vision. You try to wipe them away, but a small hand stops your hand.

"It's okay to cry..." she says to you. You smile sadly and nod as you collapse back onto the rock sobbing. You feel a body sit next to yours as she puts a hand on yours, comforting. You are extremely glad that not everyone hates you, not everyone despises your face. You suddenly remember your three best friends and gasp.

"Sam! Danny! Tucker! Do you know wh-where they are?" you manage to choke out. Your clone has a small smile spread across her face.

"Do you really think that I would come alone?" she questions, motioning to three shadowy silhouettes coming to the glowing campfire.

"SAM! DANNY! TUCKER!" you cry out, running towards them. Sam/Danny/Tucker (depends if your a guy or girl) comes running towards you and hugs you.

"_!" Sam/Danny/Tucker exclaims as they hug you. "I was so worried! When your par-" she/he stops when she/he sees the tears falling down your face.

"_, I'm so sorry!" Sam/Danny/Tucker apologizes to you. You can only cry more as you keep hugging her/him.

"I know how you feel..." says Danny slowly. You release him from your hug/you look over at him.

"You-you do?" you choke out. He nods and places a hand on your shoulder.

"Just remember, Team Phantom is always here for you..." he says, gesturing to himself and the three others teams. You sniff and smile weakly.

"Thanks..." you say, and you mean it. Even your hatred of toast wouldn't dampen this moment.

**So...how'd ya like second person? Think I should do more? Leave a review please!**


End file.
